onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 647
Chapter 647 is titled "Stop, Noah!". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 30 - "Skypiea - Raki and Conis' Pumpkin Cafe's Famed Specialty, Pumpkin Noodles" Short Summary All of the New Fish-Man Pirates lie down defeated while the Straw Hats are relaxing and waiting for Luffy. All the citizens of Fish-Man Island are cheering for him. Luffy keeps attacking Noah, but Shirahoshi jumps in front of him telling him to stop which he eventually does. He realizes that Noah has been brought to a halt by Sea Kings and then faints, falling back down to the island. The Sea Kings acknowledge the strength of Luffy's will. After everyone understands that Noah has been stopped, they start celebrating. Long Summary The residents are amazed that the Straw Hats were able to defeat all the top members of the New Fish-Man Pirates. Everyone then runs out of the way as Wadatsumi falls from the sky. Back on the ground Jinbe is not surprised by the results of the battle, Sanji and Zoro get into an argument, Chopper and Usopp admire Sanji and Franky respectively, Franky feels inferior to Chopper's monster form, Robin chastises Franky's Iron Pirate General Franky, and Brook asks Nami to put on a miniskirt, much to her annoyance. All the citizens are starting to relax until they remember Noah is about to crash down on them. They beg Luffy to do something and save them. Luffy goes into third gear and begins to smash Noah as fast as he can. The citizens stand their ground and put their trust in Luffy. Fukaboshi and Neptune are sorry to have to destroy the ship, but lives must come first and Neptune apologizes to Joy Boy. As Luffy continues his barrage on the ship, Shirahoshi begs him to stop and blocks him. Luffy says the island will be destroyed if she does not get out of the way, but she tells him the ship has already stopped as they become surround by Sea Kings holding the chains from Noah in their mouths, much to Luffy's shock. At this point Luffy's wounds begin to open up, but he says it is okay as long as the ship stopped and everyone is safe. He then faints and falls back down to Noah. The Sea Kings begin to talk (only Shirahoshi can hear and talk to them) about how amazing the humans were and if they came only a bit later Fish-Man Island would have been saved, but Noah would have been destroyed. Shirahoshi says she did not do anything to call them there and the Sea Kings tell her that they were guided there by her strong feelings to help Luffy. The royal guards tell everyone on Fish-Man Island that the Sea Kings stopped the ship before it could be completely destroyed and that Fish-Man Island is saved. Luffy lands on Noah and everyone begins to celebrate. Quick References Chapter Notes * Raki, Conis, Pagaya, and McKinley are seen for the first time after the timeskip. Raki and Conis have opened up a restaurant that specializes in pumpkin dishes. * It is revealed that Joy Boy, who was first mentioned by Robin, was the man to whom the people of Fish-Man Island had promised to keep Noah safe. * Shirahoshi is finally able to use her ability to talk to Sea Kings, and on the flip side, the Sea Kings are able to communicate with Shirahoshi, showing that they are intelligent creatures. * The Sea Kings stated that even without their help, Luffy would have saved Fish-Man Island but that Noah would have been completely destroyed as opposed to heavily damaged. * Luffy shows that he has overcome his weakness of shrinking when deactivating Gear Third, after inflating both his arms and using Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling on Noah for a prolonged period of time and not turning into his chibi form. * Luffy faints after further opening his wound from Hody's bite, but not before causing a great deal of damage to Noah. * With the officers of the New Fish-Man Pirates defeated and the Sea Kings stopping Noah, the battle for Fish-Man Island has ended and the island is saved from destruction. Characters Arc Navigation de:Tomare Noah ca:Capítol 647 it:Capitolo 647 es:Capítulo 647